Janoskians
by issy-loves-one-direction
Summary: When Annabelle meets Luke when she is 15, they immediantly become bestfriends. it isn't until grade 12 when the problems really begin, and their friendship is put to the test.
1. Chapter 1

"Shit." I mumbled to myself as I tumbled towards the ground, dropping my books onto the ground, including many loose pieces of paper, and falling over. Someone had run into me, and I was too concerned at getting to my first class to even care if they did it on purpose or not. I just didn't want to cause a scene. I quickly started grabbing my books and paper, tucking my hair behind my ears because it was dangling in my face.

If your thinking I am a nerd, please think again. I guess a side of me is pretty nerdy, like I love reading and old romance movies. But I don't wear glasses, I have a social life and I was pretty popular at my old school. I do get good grades and I care about school, I just don't go totally study and homework crazy – I have a good balance.

It was my first day at my new school. I moved from Brisbane because of my dad's job. I really didn't want to move because of all my friends and because it is halfway through grade 10. I had just started crushing on this boy, Kyle, but it didn't go anywhere. My little selfish inner-voice was telling me that Kyle had a bit of a crush on me and to convince my dad to stay. I knew better than to listen to that voice.

I'm 15 by the way, the normal age for a grade 10er. I have dark brown eyes, so dark sometimes that people think they are black which for some reason makes me super angry. I have dark brown hair that has a redish tint to it. I'm not a ranga. It's like redy-brown hair… if you catch my drift. I am average height, maybe a little bit too short but I don't really mind. My skin is nice and tanned, something I really like about myself.

Anyway back to the story, now that you have a general idea of me…

As I'm picking up my books and paper, I notice another pair of hands helping me. It's a guy, and he is really good looking. He's one of those boys that you would walk past at the shops and then do a double take. That kind of hotness. I just stop and look at him. I can feel myself tensing up, because it's my first day and I guess you could say I am a bit of a loner.

"Sorry about that," he says with a smile on his face as he hands me the last bits of paper. "My clumsy brother Jai fell into me."

I chuckled. The classic pushing-your-friend-into-someone act. I knew it well. "It's okay, thank-you for helping me pick up my books and stuff." I started to relax a little, falling into my usual self that would love a conversation; I was really talkative.

He nodded, "Yeah it's all good." I smiled and started walking off to my class.

The boy (still hadn't got his name) ran after me and starting walking beside me. "Do you have a name?" He asked.

"That depends," I say, playing along with his dumbness.

"On?" he asks.

"Whether you have a name," I smirk.

He laughs. "Yeah I have a name, Luke Brooks." He flashes me a warm smile.

"Well in that case, hi. My name's Annabelle Hart." I say, returning his smile.

"I'm new here, do you know where room G15 is?" I study my timetable, trying to figure it out. He grabs the paper and scrunches it up and dunks it in the closest bin.

"NO!" I scream, running to the bin and trying to flatten it out. "Are you crazy?" I look at him and he's cracking up laughing. I start laughing, but I'm trying not to. "You dick, that was my bible to try and not get lost in this huge school!" I exclaim, punching him in the arm.

"Just think of me as your personal guide." He says, bowing.

"Fine." I say, relaxing even more. I link my arm in his and he takes me to the class which luckily he's in too.

Let's just say this was the start of an amazing friendship.

"You are the leaders of this school, dedicated to the learning and wellbeing of those around you. You are role models. You are what everyone looks up to. So be someone that makes the school proud," Mr Dunne concluded. A faint round of applause sounded through the auditorium. I looked beside me at my best friend, Luke Brooks. He looked so bored, but secretly I was interested. But like the sheep that I was, I was clapping like I would much rather puke my brains out and eat them for dinner. Erm, yeah.

It had been two years since I moved here, and as soon as Luke and I became friends, everything felt a lot easier. There was nothing awkward about us, no urges to be… flirty or whatever. It was just solid friendship; best friends.

The bell rings and all the students immediantly stand up, and there is a huge stampede to get out the door and go home. Today was the 'leadership information day.' This is a full day dedicated to teaching us students how to be leaders, but personally, it was boring and a waste of time. I sigh as I hold my knees up to my chest to let all the people shove past. I honestly can't be bothered to fight with the crowd.

About 10 minutes later, nearly everyone has left the auditorium so I grab my bag, sling it over my shoulder and head out the door.

When I walk out I see Luke standing against the wall outside the auditorium, waiting for me. I laugh. "Why are you waiting for me?" He gives me a look that says, we always wait for each other?

"Beau's coming to pick us up and go to Maccas cause I'm starving.. they said they would provide food and all we got was some packaged cake and apple crap." He whinges.

I elbow him playfully, "Fatty." I mumble under my breath. He rolls his eyes. We always do this, kind of a brother-sisterly love thing.

"OVER HERE!" we both look up to see Beau jumping up and down and waving like mad. My eyes grow wide and I feel my face going red. He knows this embarrasses me. I see a lot of turned heads and giggles. Luke acts like nothing is wrong. Pfft, boys.

When we get to the car I hit Beau (playfully) and he just grins, "hop into the party bus!"

I don't know how he got his license, but he is a responsible driver. Just sometimes, you wouldn't know it.

"Why are you picking us up? You never pick us up…" Luke says suspiciously.

"Erm…" Beau coughs, "just felt like being nice today I guess. But **don't **get used to it!"

"Wasn't planning on it," Luke mumbles. I smile to myself. They are so stupid, but I guess all boys are. I wish I had a sibling. I did. But then… "No." I told myself. "Don't think about it." So I pushed it to the back of my brain, and continued to smile and laugh at the boys, but inside, I was slowly dying at the pain of what had happened. Luke didn't know.

"AND WE HAVE REACHED OUR DESTINATION!" Beau shouts. I whack him and laugh as I get out of the car and hear Luke complaining that they didn't stop at Maccas.

"When you can drive go wherever the hell you want, but I'm driving so," he pushes Luke pretty hard, making him stumble back a bit, "shut up and stop complaining." Beau concludes.

Luke just rolls his eyes and goes into the house, dropping his bags and saying, "Uh, what the hell is this about?" Me and Beau are right behind him, Beau not seeming as confused as I was feeling when I looked at the scene infront of me.


	2. Chapter 2

My parents were both standing in the Brook's kitchen, along with their mum and 5 suitcases. Mine, Lukes, Jai's, Beau's and Gina's. I widened my eyes questionably. I honestly had no idea what was up.

"Uh… explain?" I said. Luke nodded.

"Well, we are all going on a holiday. Seems a little random, but I had been planning it for a while now and I was going to get David and Susan to look after the house whilst we were gone when I had the brilliant idea of inviting Anna along with us. She practically is family, right?" Gina concluded with a giant smile. I still didn't understand.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked excitedly.

"Oh just down to the beach, nothing too fancy. We never really go on holidays but David and Susan are chipping in, making the cost a little more manageable. We are going for a week!" Gina said.

I looked at Luke who seemed thrilled at the idea and Beau obviously already knew. Only I knew the real reason why my parents wanted me to go.

"Really? Gina are you sure this is okay?" I asked, feeling a little excited myself.

"Sure it is!" Beau said, walking over and loading up the car.

I looked at Luke again and he was grinning at me, and I started to feel really excited. "Are we going today?" I asked, setting my school bag down.

"Yep, in about an hour. So your parents already packed for you and some clothes are laid out on Luke's bed. You two go up and get changed, we'll pack the car. Jai's up there so be sure to knock before you enter." She said, and I just giggled.

We both ran upstairs and Luke opened the door without even knocking, to find Jai positioning his beanie in the mirror.

"Hey Jai!," I said while I was climbing up and grabbing my clothes. My mum had laid out some torn mini-pants, my blue vans and a black singlet. I walked into their bathroom and got changed, applying a little touch up of make-up and letting my wavy hair fall out. I looked in the mirror and was happy with my appearance.

In an hour, we were all packed up and in the car, driving on the highway. Well, I was in Beau's car and Luke and Jai were in Gina's car. We had music blaring and we were singing at the top of our lungs. I was laughing and so was Beau. It was really fun!

We stopped to get some Macca's with Gina and the boys, at around 6.00 for dinner. As we got out of the car, I noticed a young girl who was bald walk into McDonalds. Pain hit me like a tonne of bricks, and I turned away, unable to look at her. Luke just looked at me weirdly, like I was being mean or something. I wasn't, he just didn't understand.

When we were all back in the car, and I was riding shotgun beside Beau, I was quiet and I think he could tell.

"Belle…" he began, using the nickname only he called me. "Are you okay? Back in McDonalds you… seemed upset when that girl came in." I forced a smile.

"Nah I was fine, I was just being stupid, I guess I felt bad for her." I smiled, trying to sound convincing but I knew Beau knew differently.

Arriving at the hotel, I flopped onto the double bed that I was sharing with Luke, and felt my eyes get droopy.

"Anna?" I felt Luke shove me a bit. I moaned in response. "Just get changed into your pj's and we'll go to sleep I'm so fricking tired too, I'll be back in a few minutes." I heard him grab some clothes and leave the room. Forcing myself up, I got changed and hopped straight back into bed. I pulled the dooner up because we had the air conditioner up pretty cold. I liked sleeping in cold rooms.

I turned the light off. A few minutes later Luke slid into the bed beside me. I was lying on my side, facing away from him. He wrapped an arm around my stomach and pulled me close. I loved cuddling with him.

"Night," I mumbled, feeling myself fall asleep already.

"Goodnight Anna," he replied, sounding just as sleepy.

"Shh…"I heard someone say in a hushed voice. I then heard the low rumble of a drawer being opened which was then followed by a thud and hearing a soft, "Shit!"

I groaned. Someone, most likely Luke, was trying to get changed. I opened one eye to adjust to the brightness, and then the other eye. I turned my head the side and read the time; 8.34. it wasn't too bad. I sat up and looked around me. The room was a mess, as we kind of just dropped everything and went straight to bed last night. I noticed Luke with his back to me, probably not even aware that I had been woken up.

I coughed, trying to get his attention. He jumped and turned around, looking a little guilty.

"Erm… Sorry. I just, I just, ah.. I had to get changed." He finished.

I frowned and groaned again, flopping back on the bed. "Sorry," he said again. I just wiggled my foot in response. Gee I was not a morning person.

"What day is it?" I asked groggily.

"Uh… pretty sure it's Tuesday, the um… 11th of March." He said. I was woken up immediantly, adrenaline pumped through my veins. I looked at the clock again – 8.45. Seven years ago I was… I felt the tears prickling behind my eyes. I shot up and grabbed my ugg boots. I already had my long pyjama pants on and a singlet, but right now, I didn't care if I was butt naked. I need to be alone. I sprinted out of the room, feeling tears start to roll down my face.

"Hey! Anna?" Luke shouted, trying to grab my arm but I pushed him away and kept running.


	3. Chapter 3

Beau and Gina were sitting on the lounge, watching morning TV and Jai was buttering his toast in the kitchen. When I ran into the room, they all looked up because I probably created a bit of a racket. We were at a beach house, so I sprinted out the front door onto the patio and kept running, soon finding myself on the beach. I could hear Jai, Luke and Beau screaming out after me, clearly concerned. Right now, I didn't care. I was mad, sad and heart-broken. Gina must know what was going on.

I must be ages away from the house now so I stopped running, finally feeling tired and puffed. I sat down at the top of the sand dune, looking out at the ocean. The tears hadn't stopped since I left the house, and I was choking, trying to breathe.

*Beau's POV*

"Gee, morning TV sure isn't what it used to be," mum said. I just rolled my eyes and chuckled; she always thought back to the 'good ol' days.' Parents, pfft.

"Yeah okay," I sarcastically commented. Suddenly the door to Luke's and Annabelle's room burst open and Anna sprinted out, tears running down her face. She kept running out the front door and I shot up, starting to go after her when mum grabbed my arm, "just leave her."

Luke came out and looked just as confused as Jai and I. We all looked at mum who was looking at the ground. "What's going on?" I said. My mum just shook her head.

I sighed, "Dammit mum, tell us whats wrong!" I demanded, getting mad.

"Just give her some space. When she is ready, she will talk to you." She replied. I shook my head and started running after Anna, very concerned.

"BEAU!" I could hear mum screaming after me, "COME BACK!" I didn't care how much shit I would be in. Anna was family, and I was not leaving her alone. I could hear mum shouting at Jai and Luke to stay and they were both whinging. I looked around and finally found her sitting on the top of a sand dune. I sprinted over, reducing my speed to a walk when I was within a hundred metres of her. I could see tears streaming down her face, and her eyes were red and blotchy.

"Anna," I said, wrapping my arm around her. She didn't say anything, just rested her head on my shoulder and cried. We stayed like this for a while before she broke away and kept looking out to the ocean.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not tearing my eyes away from her.

She hesitated before answering, "I guess me running out and crying was pretty random, right?" she said with a small laugh. I chuckled.

"Yeah, gave me a shock, but seriously, what's up. You can talk to me." I said.

"Something happened, a while back. It just catches up with me each year and I just never really got over it I guess." I waited, hoping she would go on. "I uh, used to have a sister, you know?" she asked.

"No, I didn't know that," I said, not liking where this was going.

"That doesn't surprise me, no one did." She said in a small voice.

"What happened?" she took a deep breath and closed her eyes before answering.


	4. Chapter 4

*Annabelles POV*

"It was when I was in grade 4 that the troubles started. My sister and I were best friends. We wore the same clothes and did absolutely everything together. She was literally my whole life, we had a really unique sister relationship that I thought would last… forever. That's before she got diagnosed with leukaemia when I was 9 and she was 7. She was my baby sister and it felt like my world ended. For a year they tried all kinds of treatments and sometimes we would have a glimmer of hope that she would recover and get better, and for a bit we thought she had recovered. That's before she went into remission in December. Things were worse than they had ever been and for three months she kept living, barely and weakly. I hated seeing her like this and I would cry for days on end and I wouldn't go to school. This was back when I lived in Brisbane. This time 7 years ago, I was in the hospital crying under some random stack of shelves. I ran away when the doctors told us that my sister had died. The floor just fell from beneath me, and I just felt all kinds of pain. My best friend, my life, my sister had just died. And I felt useless. Every year we would go to her grave and have a picnic with chocolate covered strawberries, because that's her favourite food. It was really a hard time for us all. I guess your mum must know and my mum seems to think that we all need to move on, but I just can't. She'll always be a big part of my life and I just can't let it go. I always hate this day. Maybe it is time to say goodbye but, it's just way too hard." I concluded, looking back out at the ocean. Beau said nothing, he just stayed silent. The tears were coming again. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Beau look at me with sympathy.

"Anna… I'm so… I'm so sorry." He said, touching my arm. I sighed.

"It's okay, not your fault," I tried to smile, but I think I failed.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked.

"I really don't know, I just. I couldn't face it I guess."

He nodded. I knew he didn't understand what I was feeling and I don't think anyone ever could. It feels like my whole body is engulfed in loneliness and sorrow. Like I have lost a part of me that I will never get back. My sister was my life, my everything. Now she is gone. How is possible to feel whole after your other half has died?

I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. Beau was still beside me, looking at his hands, obviously thinking hard. I wanted to talk to him and reassure him that I was fine and that every year I felt the same pain. That I was used to it. That I was used to the idea that this feeling would never fade. Maybe somewhere, deep down, I always knew why the feelings kept hurting me. It was because I hadn't properly gotten over the events of my sister's death. I don't think I ever will.

I sigh and look up into the worried eyes of Luke. He is kneeling behind me, his arms still holding me together. I lean back into him and he sits down on the ground, his legs either side of me. Beau gets up and silently leaves us to talk.

I had always wanted to confide in Luke of my sister's death, but I had felt a strange sense of guilt, like I was disclosing one of my darkest secrets and in a way, I was.

We were just sitting like this for a while, until he finally spoke up and broke the silence.

"Anna… what's wrong?" he says worriedly. I knew the question was coming and I was ready to answer.

We talked for ages, me telling him everything about Sarah's (my sister) death. We talked about why I had never told anyone and he told me that everything was going to be okay. At the times when I had cried, I could feel his arms tense around me like he was scared I would fall apart.

I got up, realising that the sun was starting to go down. I had been out here all day, most of the time with Luke. I smiled when I looked up at the sky and felt the wind whip my hair around my face. I made a promise to myself, right then and there; one I knew would probably take years to keep true.

I made a promise to my sister, however dead she is physically, I made an emotional promise to love her and keep her alive inside of me. I promised her memory would never fade and that she would keep on living in my heart. I also promised that I would live twice as happily, to make up for her not being able to. I promised to cry twice as hard at times of sadness, to make up for her not crying with me. I promised to love twice as much, because I knew she would love the people that I loved. I promised to always stay true to how she lived her life; to the fullest.

*Lukes POV*

We were walking back to house now, hand in hand, and she had stopped crying but the evidence that she had been for the past hours was still obvious; the bloodshot eyes, the red nose and the swollen eyes. For the most part, she looked tired. Like she was sick of feeling this was every year, like each tear shed became harder and wore her out more. Like she need her mum with her at times like this, but she had sent her away.

I opened the door and my mum rushed up to Annabelle and engulfed her in a huge hug, which Anna returned. I dropped her hand and walked over to fridge, getting something to eat. Beau and Jai were on the couch, looking worried. I knew Beau and mum would've told Jai. We all just semi-smiled at each other. I walked off into our room and closed the door. I sat up in my bed and grabbed my laptop, checking out my Facebook requests and notifications.

I had heaps of comments on my recent photo saying, 'Add me Luke!' Like said in many previous Ustream videos, I can't add or accept anyone else. I was actually starting to get a little bit frustrated because they just didn't understand. If I could add everyone, I would. But I can't.

I hear the door creak open and Anna sticks her head around, smiling the first smile I have seen from her all day.

"Hey cutie," I say, making her scrunch her nose up with a smile. I chuckle because she hates pet names like baby and sweetheart. I never understood why but then again, I don't understand everything about Anna and I don't think I ever will. Girls are so confusing.

"I'm so tired Luke, I'm going to bed!" she runs and jumps on her bed, flopping at an awkward position. She slips under the sheets and curls up in a little ball, closing her eyes with a small smile on her face. I watch her slowly drift off. As her breathing slows down and her mouth slightly opens, I know she is asleep. Quietly, I follow her lead, and drift off to sleep myself, thinking of how much it would ruin my life if Jai or Beau died…


	5. Authors Note PLEASE READ

Hey guy's, this isn't a chapter, just an authors note.

I have currently got a WattPad account, and it's much easier to upload.

You don't need an account to read the stories, and I have heaps more chapters uploaded there. (:

I think, if you look at the book on WattPad, read from Chapter 6 cause that's the part I'm up to with you guys!

I would recommened reading it on wattpad, seeing as I update it a lot there and barely here… just a bit easier to use and better to view. You can also download wattpad on mobile if that's easier!

The story on wattpad is called Janoskians and Me

Here's the link…

.com/story/1339372-janoskians-and-me

So sorry if this is inconvenient!


End file.
